What Could Have Been
by JohnnyMakesNuts
Summary: More than anything I wanted to leave this place, this horribly awkward situation. That is, until I finally opened my eyes. She looked beautiful. *Garu's POV*


Warning: First Pucca fic. Keep standards low xP (Takes place during 'Scenes of a Maul')

I could feel my breath get hitched up in my throat, stubbornly refusing to release itself as I remained there, bent on one knee, with nerve-induced sweat dripping down my face. Despite my best efforts, I stayed motionless, cursing whatever fates for playing such a sick joke on me…of all the things that could've been in that small box, it had to be one of _these_, and while I was in _these _clothes.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I realized that my face was heating up, and more than anything I wanted to leave this place and go home and train, or play with Mio, or settle my stomach with some fresh vegetables…_something._

That is, until I finally opened my eyes.

She looked beautiful. I mean, I've always known she was a pretty girl—anyone is Sooga village could tell you that. She's even had a brief stint as a supermodel, for crying out loud. And yet those glossy images from the magazines paled in comparison to the beauty that stood before me in that white wedding dress (even I could see why the designer was so desperate to get it back in one piece), beaming down at me with nothing short of absolute love and devotion shining in her eyes…those uniquely shaped eyes that were all too familiar to me. For years now I've been the sole subject of their dreamy gaze that clearly showed intense longing yet unbridled joy at the fact that they were set upon what they wanted most, if only for a moment before losing it.

Ugh, but enough! I quickly close my eyes, desperate to rid my mind of the powerful gaze which I know has been permanently etched in for years. That romantic nonsense is no way for a ninja to think, and I know I've trained myself not to succumb to such thoughts. A pretty face comes and goes, but training time lost can never be regained. I've got more important things to focus on, and we both know that.

…But I have to admit, she's much more than just a pretty face. She's the only person I can always truly count on.

Thinking of all the times she's come to my rescue make me cringe, and I know that part of the reason I can't return her love comes from the many stabs at my pride she's unintentionally made. It's the universal norm that the male of any relationship protect his lady; having things the other way around is unacceptable. Furthermore, I'm supposed to be one of the strongest, fiercest ninjas in the village, supposed to regain my family's honor. And yet I have to sit around and be rescued by a girl, a pretty, giggly, and sweet one at that? Though I should give her more credit… She has some pretty awesome moves. Training together one of these days might not be a bad idea. It'd be interesting to not be on the defense with her for once, and afterwards maybe we could--

I can't believe I'm letting the thoughts I've desperately been successfully keeping out for years now just charge in! _Focus_, Garu. Focus!

Suddenly, I am shaken out of my thoughts as my highly developed ninja senses feel the presence of others. I open my eyes. Many others. They all happen to be beaming up at me, and for a moment I wonder why. Then I look up and remember.

Tragic mistake. As soon as our eyes meet, I lose control of my better judgement and find I can't stop my arms, ring in box still propped up in my hands, from rising before me and over to Pucca, still looking radiant in that dress and tiara, and...oh, no… closing the small distance between us. By now I've realized resistance is futile, and I glance down at the shining ring for a brief second before shooting my eyes back up to look into hers, which are in the happiest state I've ever seen. I'm still more nervous than I've ever been, but I can't stop my arms on their journey to her own outstretched pair. I can't really explain my actions. All I can say is it just feels right.

And then out of no where, I see a heavy flash of red, and the small box is seized out of my hands by Santa, I see now. Broken out of the trance, my eyes dart quickly back and forth to accelerate the clearing of my mind. My blush fades and a smirk quickly forms on my face as I dart in the opposite direction, taking advantage of the red distraction. My ridiculous blue bowtie is left behind in the rush, serving as the only memory of what could have been.

That is, before it's joined by one of her pink hair bows that fall free as she dashes after me, determined as ever.

Alright, so here's my stab at Pucca fanfiction. It's written in Garu's POV and it set during the scene from the episode "Scenes from a Maul" where Garu accidently presents Pucca with the engagement ring. I love that scene!

Ugh, it's kinda late and I still have homework to do, but after seeing that scene, I just had to write this. And seriously, has any one else watched the almost-wedding scene super closely? He's giving her the ring!! O.O

Until Santa comes and messes everything up. Grr.


End file.
